Avec toi
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Cette histoire peut paraitre avoir un début difficile à comprendre. Il s'agit de ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle début au moment de la bataille finale, et des flash-back le long vont vous permettre de comprendre le comment. Bonne lecture.


Chapitre 1 : Panique

Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent proche des hangars à bateau. Ils étaient arrivés là car Harry suivait les pensées de Voldemort afin de le trouver. Ils n'avaient pas intervenu car ils entendirent qu'il n'était pas seul, la voix de Severus Snape retentis, créant un raté dans le cœur d'Hermione. La panique commença à la gagner. En effet Hermione savait ce qu'était réellement Snape, et elle avait peur pour lui. Elle ne suivit pas la conversation, mais les bruits du serpent attaquant Snape la ramena à la réalité. Elle fut prise d'une angoisse terrifiante, ne pouvant pas agir les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Après le départ de Voldemort, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, il récupéra quelque chose sur Snape puis parti en courant, suivit par Ron. Hermione était partagée, elle savait que ses amis avaient besoin d'elle, mais l'homme qu'elle aimait était sur le point de mourir. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Severus, chuchota-t-elle en larme, que puis-je faire ?

- Tu dois aider Harry, sinon tout aura été inutile. Parvint-il à articuler dans la douleur. Je t'aime»

Hermione eu alors une idée, qu'il fallait tenter à tout prix, geler le corps de Severus afin que le sang ne coule plus trop fort et que le venin ne se répande plus, juste le temps de la laisser aider ses amis, suivre la bataille. Elle jeta un petrificus totalus à Snape, suivit d'un Wingardium Leviosa afin que son corps ne reste pas ici. Elle déposa son corps proche de là où elle devait se rendre.

La bataille était maintenant terminée. Tout le monde s'occupa des morts et des blessés. Hermione retourna près de Snape, lui prit la main est transplana vers Sainte Mangouste. Elle expliqua aux médecins ce qu'il avait et ils le prirent en charge de suite avant que tous les autres blessés de la bataille n'arrivent. Les médecins lui assurèrent qu'avec le traitement qu'ils lui donnèrent ils s'en sortiraient surement, mais rien n'est sûr, et il faudrait du temps.

Hermione s'assit et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus que l'image de Snape en sang et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Son état de panique après ce qui s'était passé dans le hangar ne passerait qu'une fois qu'il serait remis sur pied. Elle commença à trembler, et comme elle ne peut rien faire, elle décida de retourner à Poudlard pour aider à l'évacuation des blessés et mort.

Arrivé à Poudlard, ce fut la panique totale, il n'y a pas assez de personnes pour transporter tous les blessés, et les morts ont ébranlé plusieurs personnes qui sont perdus. Hermione n'a jamais autant transplané qu'à ce jour, elle prévenait les médecins de qui arrivé, et de leurs maux.

Elle prit le temps de consoler les Weasley, car Fred était gravement blessé, puis Harry la prit à part :

- Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda-t-il

- Je me suis occupé de Snape, j'ai tenté quelque chose qui lui a peut-être sauvé la vie.

- Il est déjà ici ? demanda Harry surpris

- Oui, je l'ai emmené tout de suite après la fin de la bataille. Les médecins l'ont pris en charge très vite, mais ils ne sont pas sûrs de pouvoir le sauver. Hermione commença à sangloter.

- Ce que j'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, tu le savais depuis longtemps ?

- Comment sais-tu que je sais ?

- Tes émotions actuelles pour lui me laissent le deviner.

- Oui cela doit faire un an ou deux, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, il devait le faire lui-même, et ça devait être au bon moment.

- Hermione, y-a-t-il autre chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Je crois que maintenant je peux te le dire. Snape et moi sommes ensemble depuis le milieu de la cinquième année. Et le rapprochement à commencer en quatrième année.

Harry était choqué, mais sachant plus de choses sur Severus, il ne dit rien. Cet homme n'avait rien de mauvais. Et visiblement, il n'avait plus jamais aimé depuis sa mère. Hermione lui a peut-être été bénéfique, et serait surement la cause de longue vie, s'il s'en sort. Harry ne jugea pas la différence d'âge, puis il esquissa un léger sourire et répondit

- J'espère sincèrement pour toi, comme pour lui, qu'il va s'en sortir.

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

Hermione alla se mettre à côté de Severus, elle prit une chaise, elle s'assoit, fixa Severus d'un air triste. Il respirait toujours mais ne s'était pas réveiller depuis son arrivée. Elle alla s'affaisser dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre de la chambre, puis commença à rêvasser.

Elle remonta loin, le soir du bal de noël en quatrième année. Elle s'était amusée, et une dispute avec Ron, lui avait gâché la soirée. Elle était partie pleurer dans son coin, dehors, dans le parc, dans un endroit isolé, calme. Elle s'était vite calmée, même s'il y avait encore de la colère en elle. A ce moment, le professeur Snape passait là, il devait faire une ronde pour vérifier les élèves dehors et leur rappeler de ne pas tarder à retourner à l'intérieur.

- Miss Granger il est tard, vous n'avez rien à faire dehors, vous devriez rentrer. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. S'il vous plait, puis-je resté encore un peu ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer, j'aimerai encore rester là un moment.

- Je crois que cela ne soit pas possible. Vous êtes à ma place. Et j'aime être seul ici le soir. Rentrez. De plus, à cette heure-ci plus aucun élève ne doit se trouver dehors.

- S'il vous plait ? Insista-t-elle, les yeux humides.

Il se résigna et s'assit à ses côtés. L'ambiance est passé de sereine à bizarre et tendu d'un coup. Hermione se demande si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir, mais malgré la présence de Snape, elle se sentait bien ici. Elle tenta de rompre le silence

- Vous venez souvent ici ? Cet endroit est magnifique je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

- Miss Granger, je tolère votre présence, alors s'il vous plait, veuillez garder le silence.

Hermione se tut, confuse, puis baissa les yeux. Les larmes commencèrent à remonter, et elle se sentit tellement stupide, elle commença à se lever pour partir, mais une voix l'interrompit.

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, je me porterai garant pour le fait que vous rentriez tard. De la compagnie me fait du bien, même si elle est silencieuse, et même vous.

Déboussolé, elle s'était rassise, ne voulant pas laisser filer une occasion de voir Snape légèrement vulnérable. En fait, tout le monde à sa part de vulnérabilité.

- Vous n'avez pas pu remarquer cet endroit, ce qui le rend si particulier c'est la nuit. Ne pouvant sortir la nuit, vous ne pouviez pas le voir. Finit-il par dire après un long silence.

- Je le regrette, cet endroit est magnifiquement calme. Le parc est tellement différent la journée. Professeur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Snape fut surpris de la question de la jeune fille, il la regarda en levant un sourcil. Pris sur le fait, il ne savait quelle attitude adopté, puis il finit par répondre :

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question Miss Granger ?

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, et si je puis me permettre, torturé. Répondit-elle timidement.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison. Mais une jeune fille comme vous ne devriez pas vous en souciez, vous ne comprendriez même pas.

- Peut-être que si, ou peut-être que vous avez raison. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas si méchant que vous en avez l'air, je pense juste que vous souffrez pour beaucoup de raisons de votre passé, et que vous vous tenez toujours comme responsable. Et votre souffrance, vous l'évacuer sur les autres. Cela dit vous voir gentil avec nous me choquerait.

Snape, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire, plongea son regard sur elle. Comment avait-elle put aussi vite, comprendre ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quelque chose en elle lui ramenait un souvenir douloureux. Le souvenir de Lily. Une larme monta aux yeux de Severus, qu'il voulut cacher.

- Professeur, je suis désolée, si c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû pardonnez-moi. Elle se leva pour partir, le laissant, pensant être allé trop loin. Une main se tendit et l'empêcha de partir.

- Vous avez animé un souvenir en moi. Vous m'avez compris si vite, cela me perturbe. Vous n'êtes qu'une élève, vous êtes jeune, comment cela peut vous venir aussi naturellement.

- Parce que beaucoup de choses se lisent dans vos yeux professeur.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Puis Hermione, le cœur plus léger, commença à sentir la fatigue, elle se leva. Severus la regarder, elle se sentir gêner.

- Miss Granger, danseriez-vous avec moi ? J'aurais aimé voir ce que l'on ressent.

Prise de court elle accepta et dansa avec lui un court instant. Un instant pourtant merveilleux au lieu d'être bizarre. Elle sourit et monta se coucher, dans un état de confusion.

Hermione sorti de sa torpeur, jeta un œil à Severus avec un petit sourire. Ce souvenir la faisait toujours sourire. C'était quelque chose de tellement inattendu qui avait semé le doute dans son cœur. Mais cette année plutôt mouvementé et assez terrible, plus rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'avoue seulement maintenant qu'elle l'avait regretté, surtout maintenant qu'elle risquait de le perdre.

Chapitre 3 : Comment c'est arrivé

Hermione allait rendre visita à ses amis à Sainte Mangouste, pour prendre de leur nouvelle, mais aussi pour pouvoir discuter. Le temps allait la rendre folle si elle n'essayait pas de se distraire. Elle eut des moments de rire qui lui firent du bien avec ses amis. Harry venait souvent rendre visite à certains également, ils discutaient de tout et de rien pour qu'Hermione puisse de distraire. Mais elle retournait toujours auprès de Snape, elle ne se souvient plus de la dernière nuit qu'elle a passé dans un lit, et à dormir complètement. L'inquiétude la rongeait. Harry lui proposa d'aller se promener un peu, et Hermione eu envie de partager des bons souvenirs. Ils commencèrent à se rappeler des souvenirs de Poudlard, puis Harry osa poser une question, qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Au fait, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à devenir un couple toi et Snape ?

Hermione commença par lui raconter l'épisode du bal de quatrième année puis elle continua. C'était peu avant les vacances de noël, Hermione avait surpris une conversation entre Snape et Dumbledore. Cette conversation apprit énormément de choses à Hermione sur Snape, et d'un coup elle s'en voulut d'avoir aussi mal jugé le professeur. Snape avait senti la présence d'Hermione et mis fin à la conversation, Dumbledore est sorti du bureau de Snape, suivit de ce dernier. Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé. Une fois Dumbledore suffisamment loin Snape toisa Hermione.

- Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant Miss Granger ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas, j'ai entendu des choses qui m'ont interpellé et je … elle ne savais comment finir cette phrase. En effet elle avait écouté aux portes, et c'était impardonnable.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Et assez pour savoir que j'avais raison l'an passé, le soir du bal. Vous souffrez. Mais par-dessus tout, vous mettez votre vie en danger pour rattraper vos erreurs du passé. C'est noble, mais dangereux.

- Donc vous en savez trop il va falloir que l'on parle.

Il l'invita à entrer dans son bureau, ainsi qu'à s'assoir. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule avec lui depuis la soirée du bal, et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout après ce qu'elle a appris.

- Je suppose que maintenant il n'est plus nécessaire pour moi de cacher ce que j'ai au fond de moi, vous le savez. Après l'histoire que Voldemort a entendue, et qu'il s'est mis à traquer les Potter, j'ai regretté d'avoir rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais partir était impensable, il m'aurait tué. Et ça je ne le voulais pas sans avoir tout mis en œuvre pour protéger Lily. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore. Et ce soir-là je suis arrivé trop tard. Cet amour m'a fait beaucoup souffrir jusqu'à la fin, une fin tragique. Pour me faire pardonner, et lui montrer que je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai promis de protéger Harry, à Dumbledore mais aussi à Lily. Je ne m'étalerais pas sur le reste, vous n'avez pas tout compris, et c'est mieux ainsi. Mais vous ne devez rien dire à Harry. Des choses lui seront révélées plus tard, mais je dois le faire moi-même et le moment venu.

Hermione ne savait que dire, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle se leva, contourna le bureau, prit Snape dans ses bras.

- Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien à Harry, ni à personne.

Elle n'avait pas contrôlé son geste, elle l'avait toute seule et d'instinct. Ce n'est pas ce qui la surprise le plus. La plus grande surprise était que Snape ne la rejeta pas, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et laissa échapper une larme. Après cela ils discutèrent longuement de choses diverses, puis de potion, et d'autres choses encore. Voyant qu'il commençait à être tard, elle prit congé.

- Bonne nuit professeur Snape.

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger. Merci, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Ce moment avec provoqué un rapprochement inattendu, et Hermione sentait son cœur battre chaque fois qu'elle voyait Severus. Elle finit par en tomber amoureuse, et les soirées qu'elle passait de temps en temps à discuter avec lui n'ont fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Puis lors des vacances de noël, après l'agression d'Arthur Weasley au ministère, une réunion de l'ordre s'était tenue. Snape y avait participé, et pendant qu'Harry discuté avec Sirius, et que les Weasley étaient en famille dans le salon, accompagné de Rémus et Nymphadora, Hermione avait rejoint Severus, qui était seul dans la cuisine. Il allait prendre congé, lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il se réinstalla à table l'invitant à s'assoir. Elle lui fit un sourire, puis plongea son regard sur le sol.

- Severus, il faut que je vous parle, je voudrais en profiter maintenant que l'on est seul.

- Allez-y.

- Entre nous s'est instaurée une complicité que je n'aurais jamais imaginée. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je suis navrée que je sois la seule à le voir. En excluant Dumbledore évidemment. Tout ce temps passé avec vous, pour moi, sont des moments magiques, magnifiques. Ils feront à jamais parti de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Et tout cela a changé beaucoup de choses. J'ai des sentiments pour vous, qui deviennent de plus en plus fort avec le temps. Je vous aime. Il fallait que je vous le dise. Et si cela n'est pas réciproque, je ne veux pas que cela détruise ce que nous avions.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il regardait Hermione sans rien laisser paraitre sur son visage. Hermione ne tenait plus, et face à son silence, elle se leva et quitta la cuisine, elle se dirigea dehors, devant la maison square Grimmaud. Elle allait s'assoir sur les marches, quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, laissant apparaitre Snape, l'air bouleversé. Malgré le moment, elle sourit face à l'expression de Snape, qui avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient juste de comprendre quelque chose qui lui sautait au nez. Et là, il fit quelque chose d'inattendu, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione, avez-vous conscience que je suis plus vieux que vous ?

- Oui. Chuchota-t-elle. Mais cela ne m'importe. Rien n'est important, à part vous.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, avant qu'il l'éloigne un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était intense.

- Vous avez compris que j'avais besoin d'écoute. Vous m'avez apporté tellement. Vous avez provoqué beaucoup de choses en moi, et je crois que ne plus vous voir comme cela me serait fatale. Vos paroles ont provoqué une chaleur en moi, je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis tellement longtemps. Votre amour, j'en ai besoin. Et je crois que je ressens quelque chose de fort aussi pour vous. Mais je ne m'avance pas à vous dire que je vous aime, parce que cette relation serait trop compliqué, et que notre âge est trop éloigné.

- Severus, l'âge n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Et j'ai conscience que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais je ne peux laisser mes sentiments de côté. Je veux être près de vous chaque instant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Je vous aime, je vous offre mon amour. Acceptez-le. Acceptez d'être heureux.

Il lui rendit son baiser, puis la serra dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « je vous aime. Vous êtes ma perspective d'avenir, ce que je n'avais plus. Vous êtes mon bonheur, que je n'ai jamais eu ». Après cette étreinte, Snape parti.

Harry regarda Hermione avec un large sourire. Hermione souriait toujours, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Elle avait rougit en racontant l'histoire à Harry.

- Alors vous aviez fait ça juste sous notre nez ? Et on a rien vu !

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! répondit-elle après un petit rire. Personne ne devait savoir. Cette relation était contre le règlement. Même si parfois, je me demandais si Dumbledore ne se doutait pas de quelque chose.

- Ca c'est fort possible.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et Harry décida de rentrer, il avait prévu une petite soirée avec Ginny, afin de la faire sortir un peu, pour alléger le chagrin. Hermione retourna auprès de Severus.

Chapitre 4 : Les bons moments

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Elle dormait peu et mal, et commençait à vraiment ressentir la fatigue. Les médecins lui avaient dit que le processus pour retirer le venin du corps pouvait être très long, Nagini était un serpent vraiment grand, et il a mordu plusieurs fois. La purification du sang pouvait donc prendre du temps. Mais au moins, les blessures apparentes avaient guéris. Cela rassurerait un peu Hermione, elle se disait que si les blessures physiques disparaissaient, Severus ne pouvait que se rétablir. Peut-être allait-il bientôt ouvrir les yeux.

Ce soir-là, elle décida d'aller dormir un peu, dans un lit, de prendre une longue douche dans un endroit privé, ainsi que de reprendre des affaires.

Avant la fin de la sixième année, elle se demandait où elle irait vivre après ses études, rester chez ses parents alors que le monde sorcier était en danger serait dangereux pour eux, et il en était hors de question. Et un soir, Severus lui appris ce qu'il devait faire, lui demandant de le garder pour elle. Il lui promit de faire attention à lui. « Hermione, si quoi que ce soit arrive, si tu ne sais pas où te cacher, ou où aller vivre, va chez moi. » il lui donna un parchemin avec les instructions pour aller chez lui, et les choses à savoir. « Là-bas tu seras toujours en sécurité car je n'irai plus pour l'instant. Je pense que personne ne saura que tu y es. Quand tout sera finit, j'espère pouvoir en faire un foyer convenable pour nous. Je t'aime, je te promet de faire attention, et de te revenir ». Après un long baiser, il était parti.

Hermione pensa que c'était une bonne idée d'aller chez Severus se reposer, elle pourrait dormir avec son odeur, cela la rassurerait surement, et elle pourrait prendre des vêtements pour lui. Elle gardait espoir. Elle arriva chez Severus, elle prit une longue douche, et alla se coucher dans son lit. Son odeur l'enveloppait, la mettant dans un état de bien-être. Le poids de la fatigue fut le plus fort et elle s'endormit sans tarder. Elle fut réveillée vers neuf heures, surprise de l'heure. Elle prit des vêtements à elle (ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était allée chez lui, après la bataille finale, elle y était passé en coup de vent déposer ses affaires), ainsi que des vêtements à Snape et reparti à Sainte Mangouste.

- Severus, tu te rappel la première fois que l'on a dormi ensemble ? Commença-t-elle pour qu'il entende une fois de plus sa voix, pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là. C'était une mission incroyable que de descendre discrètement jusqu'à tes appartements. Je n'avais même pas pensé à une excuse si on me surprenait tellement persuader que je ne me ferais jamais prendre. Eh oui, te voir après le cours, si peu de temps ne me convenait plus, et je te voulais près de moi la nuit, et être dans tes bras pour m'endormir avec un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour. Le pire, c'est que c'était un coup de tête et je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Tu étais surpris, la tête que tu as faite m'a fait sourire et tu t'es vexé, avant de m'embrasser chaleureusement parce que tu étais heureux, mais trop fier pour le dire. A un moment j'ai pensé que tu allais me dire de retourner dans mon dortoir, mais tu as peut-être pensé qu'il était tard, et que je risquais de me faire prendre ou d'éveiller les soupçons. Ou alors, toi aussi, tu voulais être près de moi pour la nuit. En réalité tu ne me l'as jamais dit. On s'est assis dans un de tes fauteuils, moi dans tes bras, on a lu un livre, que je ne connaissais pas et que j'ai beaucoup aimé d'ailleurs. Puis on a discuté de plein de choses, et enfin on est resté silencieux, se serrant dans nos bras. Tu m'as regardé avec un regard brûlant, tu irradiais de bonheur, je le voyais même si tu essayais de le cacher. Montrer ce que tu ressens, c'était nouveau pour toi à ce moment-là. Mais j'ai appris à lire en toi, et je voyais tout ce que tu ne montrais pas. Plein d'égard et d'attention, tu avais remarqué mes yeux rouges, signe de fatigue. Tu étais un véritable gentleman. Tu m'as porté dans tes bras jusqu'à ton lit, me laissant mon intimité pour me mettre à l'aise, avant de me rejoindre. Lors que tu es arrivé, torse nu, j'ai crus défaillir. Tu t'es allongé près de moi, tu m'as attiré contre toi, et serré dans tes bras. Ton odeur avait pris place partout autour de moi, et je me sentais si bien. Un baiser de bonne nuit, et je me suis endormit tellement vite, j'étais si bien ainsi près de toi. Me réveiller près de toi, c'était mon plus grand désir, et c'était enfin arrivé. Ce fut la première nuit avec toi, et après c'était une habitude de sortir en douce du dortoir le soir te rejoindre. Tu faisais toujours un air sévère, mais je sais que tu étais heureux, et que tu attendais impatiemment que j'arrive. Je t'aime Severus, tellement, guéris vite, tes bras me manque, mes nuits sont terriblement douloureuses sans toi, et depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai qu'une envie, que tu me reprennes dans tes bars, pour m'endormir près de toi.

Les larmes commençaient à monter, elle alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle remontait encore ses souvenirs. Elle pensait aux BUSE, son regard complice avec Severus, qui montrait qu'elle allait réussir. Elle se souvient la crise qu'il a eu lorsqu'ils sont revenus du ministère de la magie, le pauvre était mort d'inquiétude, et Dumbledore lui avait demandé de rester à Poudlard, que leur venir en aide en présence des autres Mangemort serait trop dangereux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait eu la certitude que Dumbledore savait, et qu'il aimait cette idée car Severus était heureux. Elle avait dû se faire pardonner, et lui promettre qu'elle ne se mettrait plus jamais en danger ainsi. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait plus le choix un jour ou l'autre, mais lui aussi était en danger. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé des projets de Dumbledore en sixième année, elle avait décidé de passer tout son temps libre avec lui, car ils devraient se séparer à la fin de l'année, pour une durée non déterminé. Avant que ces évènements s'enchainent, leur au revoir fut terriblement difficile. Tout le long de son voyage avec Harry et Ron à la recherche des Horcruxes elle pensait à lui, s'inquiétait pour lui, et elle savait que lui l'était autant, voir plus qu'elle. Elle se souvint alors de leur dernière nuit ensemble, une nuit plus qu'inoubliable.

Cette nuit-là, elle était parti du dortoir un peu plus tôt, tout le monde dormait déjà, elle avait de la chance. Elle l'a rejoint dans ses appartements. La soirée avait fini dans les larmes. Ils avaient terriblement peur l'un pour l'autre. Après un an, il laissait beaucoup plus paraitre ce qu'il ressentait. Son visage montrait l'inquiétude, et l'incertitude de tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, ils étaient allés directement au lit. Après les larmes de l'inquiétude, ils laissèrent place à l'amour et la tendresse. Il fallait profiter de leur dernière nuit ensemble avant le chaos qui allait suivre. Leur tendresse amena les caresses, et la passion. Ils firent l'amour de manière tendre et romantique et se sont endormis nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un moment merveilleux, mais plein de tristesse. Le plus difficile fut de se dire au revoir le matin.

Hermione revint à elle. Elle s'approcha de Severus, et lui déposa un tendre baiser. Elle alla rendre visite à ses amis, qui guérissaient assez vite, certains sortaient de l'hôpital. Elle retourna près de Severus, lui annonçait qu'elle rentrait chez lui pour dormir un peu. Elle avait prévu le lendemain de passer au Terrier, donner de ses nouvelles, et voir comment vont les Weasley, elle lui annonça tout ça avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, avant de partir.

Chapitre 5 : L'annonce

Hermione passa rapidement à Sainte Mangouste voir Severus. Les médecins lui annoncèrent que sa guérison commençait à devenir une certitude. Elle était soulagée, le venin commençait à diminuer et il devrait bientôt retrouver quelques forces. Elle lui laissa un baiser sur le front avant de partir pour le Terrier.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry, elle lui avait demandé de parler aux Weasley de Severus. Elle n'aurait pas la force de leur parler de son état de santé. Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait déjà fait, et qu'il n'avait rien dit sur la nature de leur relation.

Elle arriva au Terrier, et tout le monde était là. Ce paysage familier lui réchauffa le cœur, elle sentait moins la douleur peser. Elle entra, dans la maisonnée.

- Hermione, chérie ! Quelle plaisir de te voir. Cela fait si longtemps ! s'écria Molly en la voyant, et en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Molly. Comment allez-vous ?

- On essaie de faire aller. C'est très dur tu sais.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venu avant. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu devais avoir à faire.

Tout le monde descendit pour saluer Hermione. Certains la prenant dans ses bras (Ginny, Ron, Arthur), d'autre en lui faisant une petit tape dans le dos (George, Bill).

- Tu es la bienvenue ici, Hermione. Tu viens ici quand tu veux.

- Merci Arthur. Vous avez tous l'air d'aller bien

- Oui, nous avons appris que nous pourrons bientôt voir Fred, il sera ensuite proche de sa sortir de l'hôpital.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je le vois non plus.

Molly arriva derrière elle, lui tendit un pain aux raisins, et l'invita à s'assoir, lui servit une tasse de thé et s'installa près d'elle.

- Tu vas souvent à Sainte Mangouste ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour être honnête, j'y suis tous les jours, et je ne l'ai presque jamais quitté. Cela fait à peine quelques jours que je rentre dormir la nuit. Répondit-elle, prête à annoncer à tout le monde la nature de sa relation avec Severus.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Mais pour y être aussi souvent, tu veilles quelqu'un ? demanda Ginny, tout doucement.

- Oui. Et je profite que vous êtes tous là pour vous annoncer quelque chose en même temps. Mais s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout.

- Vas-y ma chérie, nous t'écoutons.

- En réalité je veille Severus. Après ce qui lui est arrivé, j'ai réagi très vite pour essayer de lui sauver la vie. Depuis la fin de la bataille à aujourd'hui je ne quitte presque jamais son chevet. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi. Et bien en fait, Severus et moi sommes en couple. Depuis la cinquième année. Ce qu'Harry a appris le soir où il a été blessé je le savait, mais je ne devais rien dire. Dumbledore le savait, et voir Severus tellement heureux a fait qu'il nous a encouragé, tout en nous conseillant de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Cette année fut une torture pour moi. Je l'aime sincèrement, et je peux vous dire qu'il en est de même pour lui. C'est chez lui que je vais pour dormir, j'ai besoin de son odeur près de moi. C'est un homme bon, qui ne mérite plus de souffrir. J'étais heureuse jusqu'à ce que les combats et notre fuite commence. Et maintenant je souhaite de toute mon âme qu'il guérisse. Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça, je pense que vous ne vous en doutiez pas et que cela doit vous choquer. Mais je dois vous le dire. Parce que nous avons tous bon espoir qu'il guérisse.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle si sa guérison est une certitude alors. Annonça Harry pour briser le silence.

- Merci Harry.

Les Weasley avaient tous l'air choqué, mais Hermione ne savait pas ce qui l'était le plus pour eux. Leur différence d'âge, son statut, le fait que Dumbledore le savait sans rien dire ou encore autre chose. Ginny fut la première à réagir.

- Oh mon dieu, ça a dû être terrible pour toi ces derniers jours alors. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux être entouré, prends quelque chose à lui pour avoir son odeur.

- Merci Ginny, c'est gentil. Merci d'accepter la situation.

- Oui, tu es la bienvenue. Finit par dire Molly. C'est quelque chose d'énorme que tu nous annonces là. Mais en voyant tes yeux plein de fatigue, la pâleur que tu as, et l'émotion dans ta voix, je vois ta sincérité et ta tristesse. Alors nous te soutenons de tout cœur.

Tous les Weasley prirent Hermione dans leurs bras, la faisant pleurer. Elle était heureuse qu'ils prennent bien la chose. Elle se sentait en famille. Ensuite ils discutèrent dans la bonne humeur. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

- Cela ne te dérange pas si demain je viens le voir ? Demanda Harry avec compassion.

- Bien sûr que non. J'en serai ravi.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Avec tout ce qu'il a traversé, tu lui as offert quelque chose qui fait qu'il s'accrochera à la vie.

- Merci Harry. Répondit Hermione des larmes dans les yeux. Je vais retourner voir si son état est stable ou si ça a changé.

- D'accord. Alors à demain. Lui répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire.

- A demain Harry et merci encore.

Hermione salua toute la famille et s'en alla pour rejoindre Severus à Sainte Mangouste.

Chapitre 6 : Soulagement

Arrivée dans la chambre de Severus, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il avait les yeux ouverts, et bouger un petit peu. Il était encore un peu faible, il restait du venin dans son corps mais il serait très vite rétablit. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et laissa tomber son sac. Tout le temps passé là avait semblé une éternité, et maintenant, il était réveillé. Elle courut jusqu'à son lit, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Severus, tu es réveillé, tu vas mieux. Dieu merci ! Elle pleura sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Hermione. Murmura-t-il.

Il la regardait comme pour la première fois. Il ne baissa pas les yeux. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et la trouva changé.

- Tu ressembles à un mort vivant. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Je vois que ça va même très bien. Ria-t-elle. Je te veille depuis que tu es ici. Je n'ai presque pas dormi, et presque pas quitté cette chambre. Et je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été là lors que tu t'es réveillé. Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Chérie, ne pleure pas, je commence à aller mieux et bientôt je serai sur pied. Je te dois mon bonheur, et je te dois la vie. Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais elle l'interrompit.

- Tu dois reprendre des forces. Ne les épuise pas. Je sais tout cela. Contente-toi de guérir amour. Je ne te quitte plus jusqu'à ta sortie.

- Je veux que tu dormes. Tu as l'air tellement épuisé. Souffla-t-il de manière à peine audible.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je dors ici parfois. Reposes toi maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, et sa respiration devint plus calme, montrant qu'il s'est endormi. Hermione était tellement soulagé qu'elle pleura. Elle profita de son sommeil pour essayer de dormir un peu. Elle alla demander aux infirmières s'il y avait des lits de camps. Elles lui en donnèrent un, qu'elle installa dans la chambre pour dormir près de Severus. Elle eut moins de mal à s'endormir.

A son réveil, le médecin était dans la chambre, et Severus n'était pas encore réveillé.

- Bonjour Mlle Granger.

- Bonjour docteur. Comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien, il n'y a plus de venin dans son corps. Tout est redevenu normal. Il va surement être un peu fatigué et faible au début, mais cela va vite s'estomper avec de l'exercice. Je pense qu'il pourrait sortir demain ou dans deux jours, en fonction de comment il se sentira à son réveil. Pour cela, je repasserai dans une petite heure.

- Merci docteur, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Hermione sourit comme elle n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps.

Elle alla rapidement chercher de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner pour elle et pour Severus. Il se réveilla à peine deux minutes après son retour.

- Bonjour ! Elle avait un grand sourire.

- Bonjour ! répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas pouvoir sortir demain ou après-demain, cela dépend de comment tu te sens maintenant.

- Eh bien, je me suis moins fatigué, un peu moins faible. Il se releva, montrant que bouger n'est plus tellement un problème, il s'assit sur son lit. Et maintenant le plus important, viens dans mes bras.

Il lui tendit les bras, Hermione ne se fit pas prier, elle se blottit contre lui. Ses bras lui avait tellement manqué, tout comme la façon dont il la serre contre lui. Il humecta ses cheveux.

- Ton odeur m'a tant manqué. J'ai cru un instant que je ne te reverrais jamais.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles mieux Severus.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre, l'air un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus soit debout, sans beaucoup de difficulté, il tanguait un peu, mais tenait debout. Il le fit marcher, et Severus marcha sans tomber. Ses forces n'étaient pas revenues complètement, mais il en avait plus que ce que pensait le médecin.

- Eh bien Severus, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez en si bonne forme dès aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous dans l'après-midi. Le temps de préparer votre sortie. Mais vous devrez vous reposer quand même, et ne pas trop forcer, le temps d'être sûr que vous êtes comme neuf.

Le médecin sorti sur ces mots, et Severus plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- La maison ne s'appelle comme ça, que si tu y vis avec moi.

Hermione était abasourdi, elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, elle pensait qu'il aurait besoin de retrouver ses marques chez lui et penser venir le voir tous les jours mais dormir au Terrier. En fait sa façon de penser était ridicule. Ils s'étaient séparé un long moment, ils avaient failli se perdre, il était logique qu'il ne veuille plus être séparé d'elle.

- Severus. Murmura-t-elle les yeux en larme. La maison pour moi, c'est partout où tu seras. Je veux vivre avec toi.

Il l'embrassa longuement, un baiser long et passionné semblable à leur dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Elle l'aida avec ses affaires qu'elle avait ramené pour lui, l'aida à s'habiller (il avait encore de petites douleurs avec certains mouvement). Puis elle lui prit la main, et ils transplantèrent jusque chez eux.

Chapitre 7 : Une vie normale

Hermione avait prévenu tout le monde que Severus allait beaucoup mieux, qu'il était sorti. Harry avait répondu par hibou « Je te l'avais dit, il s'est battu, il est fort, il s'est rétablit si vite. C'est pour toi. Passe nous voir quand vous aurez finit vos retrouvailles ». Dans ce courrier Hermione pouvais sentir le clin d'œil qu'Harry aurait fait si elle avait été en face de lui.

Severus devait se reposer, et Hermione en profiter pour rester près de lui. Elle préparait le repas, elle n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu, mais ses repas n'étaient pas immangeable. Severus appréciait beaucoup, ça lui donnait l'impression d'une vie normale.

- Et si on allait se coucher ? Demanda Severus avec un regard malicieux.

- Aurais-tu une idée en tête ? Répondit Hermione dans un rire.

- J'ai toujours plein d'idée en tête. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

Hermione lui prit la main et le suivit dans la chambre. Ils étaient rentré hier, Mais Severus était un peu trop fatigué, et il s'était juste endormi blottit dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté non plus. Elle s'en fichait parce qu'il allait bien et qu'il était à la maison avec elle. Ils arrivèrent près du lit, et Severus serra fort Hermione contre lui, il commença à l'embrasser tendrement, puis passionnément. Il la déshabilla, et elle fit de même.

- Ce que ton corps m'a manqué. Chuchota Severus entre deux baisers.

Il allongea Hermione sur le lit avec douceur et vint se posé au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassait toujours, en caressant son corps. Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit le long de son corps, s'attarda sur les seins de la jeune femme, qui poussa un soupir de plaisir. Il était incroyablement tendre malgré le manque qui brûlait en eux. Ses baisers le long du corps d'Hermione, donnait l'impression à la jeune femme, que Severus découvrait son corps pour la première fois. Dans ses bras, sous ses baisers et ses regards, Hermione se sentait belle. La chaleur en elle devenait intenable, il en était de même pour Severus. Il entra en elle délicatement, il l'embrassait toujours fougueusement. Il faisait des mouvements délicats, et lents, plein de tendresse, s'arrêtant de l'embrasser pour lui chuchoter des « je t'aime ». Hermione se sentit fondre, c'était si bon, un réel plaisir, ils étaient fusionnels. Severus lui montrer le summum de son amour, mais le plus important, il était là. Ils atteignirent le summum du plaisir en même temps, puis ils restèrent allonger l'un près de l'autre, nus. Elle lui fit un immense sourire, qu'il lui rendit aussi tôt. Elle l'embrasse délicatement, il lui rendit un baiser plus fougueux et ils recommencèrent.

Cela fait quelques jours que Severus est rentré. Le couple se portait vraiment très bien. Mais Severus ne voulait plus rester à rien faire enfermé, de plus il fallait de quoi vivre.

- Je pense que je vais retourner enseigner à Poudlard. Annonça Severus pendant le dîner.

- C'est une bonne idée je pense. Tu vas reprendre les potions ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que j'aime les potions, mais je convoite toujours la défense des forces du mal. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Dis, tu crois que je pourrais trouver une place comme enseignante moi aussi ?

- Tu me suis ? répondit-il dans un rire taquin.

- Bien sûr, je suis jalouse que des filles te côtoient. Répondit-elle sarcastique. Non, plus sérieusement j'aimerai beaucoup enseigner la métamorphose, les potions si tu ne prends.

- Chérie, je ne sais pas si c'est possible vu que tu n'as pas complètement finit tes études. Il avait l'air triste, comme si c'était sa faute.

- C'est le professeur McGonagall la nouvelle directrice de l'école. J'irai lui demander peut-être qu'elle me trouvera quelque chose.

- Je te le souhaite.

Après le repas, ils allèrent se promener main dans la main dans la rue, il faisait beau, le soleil brillait. La soirée était vraiment très belle. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller se promener le soir, et d'observer les coucher de soleils d'un parc non loin de la maison. En rentrant, ils lisaient toujours un livre ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Severus réveilla tendrement Hermione à neuf heures. Il avait appuyé son torse nu contre son dos et l'embrassait délicatement dans le cou. Elle se réveilla avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour. Chuchota-t-elle, la voix encore toute endormie.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment belle quand tu dors.

Elle rougit et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres froides ces derniers jours avaient une douce chaleur aujourd'hui. Il était complètement remis. Elle était folle de bonheur. Elle se leva, prit sa douche, et descendit vêtu uniquement d'une chemise à lui pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Arrivé en bas, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il l'avait préparé. Elle lui sourit et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Tu es très sexy comme ça. Tu m'empêche de me concentrer sur le journal.

- Je suis sure que tu as envie de retirer cette chemise et de faire des folies de nos corps. Ria-t-elle.

- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le temps. Soupira-t-il.

Hermione ria, puis monta s'habiller. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall pour le travail. Severus voulais juste voir s'il pouvait récupérer une place d'enseignant, il pensait que ce ne serait pas difficile, mais Hermione était plus inquiète à ce propos.

En arrivant dans le bureau de Minerva, Hermione eu un léger sourire, suivit d'un pincement au cœur en voyant le portrait d'Albus. Il était en train de dormir un fauteuil.

- Bonjour Severus, Hermione. Asseyez-vous. Elle arbora un sourire plein de gentillesse.

- Bonjour Minerva. Répondit Severus, avec une voix que Minerva ne lui connaissais pas.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux. Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que je sais pour vous deux. Dumbledore m'a tout raconté de son portrait. Alors Severus, j'ai deux postes libres qui vous conviendraient. Potions et défenses contre les forces du mal. Vous feriez l'affaire dans les deux cas. Son sourire devint maternel.

- Je prends le poste que vous me confierez l'un comme l'autre m'irait très bien. Répondit Severus, en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui avait l'air tendu.

- Miss Granger, je pense que vous voulez enseigner. Et très honnêtement, je sais que vous en êtes capable. L'un de vos anciens camarades enseignera ici à la rentrée. Mr Londubat sera professeur de botanique, il aidera Mme Chourave jusqu'à son départ.

- Oh ! Je suis ravie de savoir que Neville va bien. Et vous pensez vraiment que je suis apte à enseigner.

- Bien sûr ! Répondirent en chœur Minerva et Severus.

- Vous avez le même choix que Severus, avec métamorphose en plus. Je pense que Severus vous laisse d'abord le choix. Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire.

- J'aime beaucoup la métamorphose. Je serai ravi de l'enseigner.

- Alors vous enseignerez métamorphose. Quelques jours avant la rentrée vous viendrez me voir, je vous direz les programmes des années et tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus. Et vous défense contre les forces du mal vous irez très bien. Le professeur Slughorn pensait reprendre les potions encore un peu.

- Ca me va très bien. Répondit Severus avec un grand sourire.

Ils prirent congé, et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient été surpris de voir la vitesse à laquelle Poudlard se réparait. Ils étaient heureux qu'il soit prêt pour la rentrée.

L'été allé toucher à sa fin, et Hermione commençait à se rendre à Poudlard comme le lui avait demandé Minerva. La rentrée se préparait, Severus faisait de même, il n'avait pas besoin de se rendre à Poudlard. Il avait fait la demande que ses appartements soient déplacés du cachot, à l'étage de défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose, et il avait demandé qu'Hermione et lui soient logés ensemble. Cela lui avait été accordé.

Il avait passé la journée seul chez lui, Hermione étant à Poudlard pour son apprentissage de pré-rentrée. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber car il concocter quelque chose.

Le matin il était parti faire des courses dans le monde moldu, une grande première pour lui, c'était Hermione qui se chargeait des courses pour les repas, elle connaissait bien le monde moldu. Il avait acheté à manger et un livre de cuisine. En début d'après-midi il avait commencé à préparer un repas. Plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi il grogna, et s'énerva. Mais il était hors de question d'utiliser la magie pour la cuisine, ça pourrait rendre les choses pire. Après un long moment de dur labeur, le repas était prêt. Il alla mettre la table, une jolie table, bien présenté, avec de belles bougies. Rouge comme l'amour se disait-il. Il était en train de se changer quand il entendit qu'elle était rentrée. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il avait préparé. Lorsqu'il apparut, Hermione en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait enfilé un magnifique costume.

- Ouah ! Souffla-t-elle après cinq minutes de silence.

Il la conduisit dans la salle à manger. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Il y a avait des bougies allumées sur la table, un magnifique bouquet de rose de chaque côté. Les rideaux était tirés, créant une ambiance romantique. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était rentré pile pour l'heure du repas, c'était parfais.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Severus, alors qu'ils commençaient à manger l'entrée.

- Très bien, je suis maintenant fin prête pour le rentrée dans quelques jours.

- Tu sais que nous serons logés ensemble ?

- C'est vrai ? Tu as fait la demande et elle t'a été accordée ? Décidément tu es plein de surprise.

Il lui sourit. Après l'entrée, il mit de la musique et l'invita à danser. Hermione accepta sans hésiter.

- Nous n'avons pas dansé ensemble depuis le bal. Lui souffla-t-il.

- C'est vrai. C'était un moment magique. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé recommencé plus tôt.

Ils dansèrent serré l'un contre l'autre toute une chanson. Puis ils repassèrent à table. Discutant de projets futurs, comme les projets qu'ils avaient pour les vacances de noël. Puis arriva le dessert. Un fraisier. Ce qui avait valu les moments de colère de Severus dans l'après-midi. Une fois le dessert terminé, Severus se leva, s'agenouilla près d'Hermione, lui prit la main.

- Hermione, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu fais battre mon cœur. Tu as fait renaitre l'amour en moi, tu as apaisé mes souffrances, tu m'as apporté l'amour dont j'avais besoin. Grâce à toi, je connais le bonheur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, me prouvant à quel point toi aussi tu m'aimais. Moi qui croyais que je ne méritais pas l'amour tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es le centre de mon monde. L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi et si fort, il est éternel. Je te dois la vie, pas seulement parce que tu m'as sauvé ce soir-là, mais parce que tu m'as donné une raison de vivre. Je t'aime, d'un amour infini et je veux passez chaque instant restant de ma vie avec toi. Hermione, veux tu m'épouser ?

Hermione le regarda longuement, les yeux remplissant de larme. Son discours était magnifique, elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il commençait à être inquiet de ce silence. Elle finit par lui répondre.

- Oui ! Rien au monde ne me ferait plus plaisir que de devenir ta femme. Elle lui sauta au coup. Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, remplit de bonheur.


End file.
